mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Other 'Cops' Is On! (Part 1)
Our Other 'Cops' is On! (Part 1) is the 7th episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 53rd episode overall. When Randy is about turn off the television in the Prison, another Camden episode of 'Cops' is shown. Episode guide Randy is unpopular with the inmates because its his turn to turn off the TV for the night. He gets up there and the knob is gone. The arsonist inmate swallows it and says now they can watch TV all night. The COPS logo show up, and its got Randy, Earl, and Joy on it. It's the fourth of July, and Camden County has its Fourth of July celebration. Earl is getting weed-whacked by Joy, and their Sikh neighbor called the cops. Earl bought a sandwich grill that puts an American flag on whatever you cook, and Joy demands that Earl go to the fair to make money. At the fair, Deedee is selling Saddam toilet paper, and the guy with the electric voice-box is in the dunk tank wearing a Osama bin Laden mask. The jeep for the hand on the jeep contest was never delivered, so Patty offered to take its place. Winner get one full hour of the full works. The short guy glued his hand on Patty though.Officer Stewart gets to take Kenny on a ride along. Kenny sees the camera crew and dislikes that they won`t have to be alone. They go to the fair and see Earl with a stolen lamb. He is trying to sell it, and when he makes a run for it Stewart`s gun goes off and kills it. The lamb is taken away and Stewart claims he has killed a rabid lamb. Officer Hoyne sees Earl and Randy with a stolen bumper car, but could care less. He later goes to Darnell`s house because of a domestic disturbance. Darnell`s grandmother has Joy trapped in the bathroom with a curling iron. When Hoyne tries to stop her, she is burned and she makes a quick getaway. Earl and Randy are at the Sikh`s house and are using his toilet because Joy locked them out of the trailer (she was with Darnell). Officer Scotty makes them get out and arrests them. Instead of arresting them he makes them go back to the fair. Earl and Randy find the special equipment that was supposed to go to Camden New Jersey that was brought to Camden County. They steal it and the fireworks. Officer Hoyne and Stewart come back to the fair and announce that the terrorists are planning an attack. Chaos ensues and everyone leaves the fair. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * This episode, of 'Cops', is set on the first 4th July after 9/11. * Darnell's name was mentioned in this episode of Cops and the previous and nothing happened. But when Joy was on Estrada or Nada and said his name, the Turners had to be relocated. Flashbacks * The whole episode, except the opening, is in effect a flashback as it is showing events of the past. However, technically it cannot be classed as a flashback as it is not a character thinking back on their previous events; merely them watching the events. List Featured music *"Bad Boys" by Inner Circle *"Something to Say" by Michael Lord * "Let's Spend The Night Together" by The Rolling Stones Memorable quotes *'Joy': You gotta do something! Like provide for me! I am the queen, you are the worker bee! Your job is to feed me, do me, and die! *'Kenny': Crap, it's Earl again. If you shoot him, I'll lie and say he lunged for your weapon and would've killed us all. *'Officer Daniels': I appreciate that. You'd make a good cop, Ken. * *'Tim Stack': The Terrorists have won again, the score is orange to none. America, America, I should have hosted Family Feud Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring cast *Dale Dickey as Patty *Juan Pope as Jasper *Frank Collison as Mr. James *Gabriel Pimentel as William *Abdul Goznobi as Iqball *Tracy Ashton as Didi *Abdoulaye N'Gom as Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop *Gregg Binkley as Kenny James *George Frangides as Bob Smiley *Mike O'Malley as Stuart Daniels *Billy Gardell as Jeff Hoyne *Timothy Stack as Tim Stack *Jack Axelrod as Electrolarynx Guy Guest starring *Phyllis Applegate as Darnell's Grandmother *Alex Endeshaw as Sikh *Kathy Kinney as Bobbi Bowman *Dan Coscino as Himself *Danielle Barrios as Kip *Jonathan Walker Spencer as Kevin (Cameraman) *Thomasina E. Gross as Perra *Cristos as ? *Joey Diaz as Jhoey *Laura Gardener as Mrs. James *Josh Wolf as Josh Category:Episodes 307